


theoretically perfect

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:A technically perfect photograph can be the world’s most boring picture.― Andreas Feininger





	theoretically perfect

Yuuji is absolutely sure that Daichi is the perfect subject for his end of year photography project, and he’s fully prepared to do whatever he needs to get Daichi to agree. The first thing he gets is a large of Daichi’s favorite coffee, and times it specifically to when he knows that Daichi has just run out. The second thing he gets is a fresh, warm blueberry muffin, slathered in butter, what Daichi has always decreed as the best snack possible. He claims that it’s still healthy, because it’s ‘made with blueberries, Yuuji’ and all the carbs and butter don’t matter in the face of fruit. It’s really the only unhealthy thing Daichi lets himself get away with, so Yuuji doesn’t mind spoiling him with it.

Then he’s off, treats in hand, to find Daichi’s favorite studying spot, a worn bench secluded in a grove of trees just behind one of the administrative buildings. The bench itself is so worn that it’s closer to the ground than any bench has the right to be, and yet still high enough to still be considered a bench, and Daichi fits perfectly comfortably on it. Yuuji can kneel next to it and still be at a decent height, and that’s what he does when he arrives to Daichi quietly reading a textbook in the dappled sunshine.

“Hey Dai.” Daichi looks up with a tiny smile that gets bigger when Yuuji holds out the still hot cup and the little brown bag.

“Yuu. What’s this?” His eyes light up as he opens the bag, and the grin that stretches across is almost enough payment, but Yuuji really needs his agreement.

“I need a model for my end of year project, and I think you’d be perfect.”

“Okay.”

Yuuji opens his mouth to argue his case, and nearly bites his own tongue when Daichi’s answer actually processes. He squints at him suspiciously, though all Daichi is doing is chewing a bite of muffin. “Okay?”

“Sure.” A sip of coffee. “You don’t need me to do anything weird, do you?”

Yuuji squints some more, confused about why it’s so easy. “No. Nothing in particular, really.”

“Okay.” Then he presses a kiss to the tip of Yuuji’s nose and goes back to his muffin and his book, nonchalant as ever.

The next two weeks are absolutely terrible. He manages to take so many shots of Daichi he could wallpaper his bedroom with them, and yet while they’re all theoretically perfect none of them are good enough for him to submit. His professor reviews a few to tell him if he’s on the right track, like she does with everyone in the class, but she just shakes her head at the ones he has, the best of the bunch. She tells him to try again, and that he still has a week left to get it right.

Daichi agrees, and tries to convince Yuuji to take a break, to relax and not worry about it, but if Yuuji fails this project it will affect his grade tremendously, even though his grades are actually very high. Still, Daichi sits and lets Yuuji rearrange him into pose after pose, lets him fiddle with lighting and shadows and other things that he knows Daichi barely understands.

And he gets a ton more pictures, a mass of Daichi in every possible incarnation, and while they’re all gorgeous and technically perfect, there’s still something missing. Yuuji is whining about it sitting next to Daichi on the couch, camera in hand, until Daichi tugs and causes Yuuji to flop over in his lap. He can’t help pouting, but that only makes Daichi laugh, and Yuuji smiles before snapping one last picture and tossing the camera gently onto the armchair.

Daichi puts on Yuuji’s favorite movie and runs his fingers through his hair until Yuuji is an inch from falling asleep, warm and pliant and unmovable. He relaxes for the first time in weeks, and he can feel how refreshed he is when he wakes in the morning. He’s determined and cheerful as he retrieves his camera, checking the pictures he’s taken the day before. They’re all perfect like the ones before them, and Yuuji is almost disappointed, until he gets to the very last one.

The last one is nothing close to perfect. The angle is ridiculous, and the lighting is half off, causing odd shadows, and there’s nothing that could be considered any type of purposeful composition. Still, it’s the one he was waiting for, the one he was trying so hard to get, only pushing it further and further away the harder he tried. This one is Daichi in all his glory, his bright grin and half closed eyes, laughing down at Yuuji with the fondest look on his face that Yuuji’s ever seen.

He turns it in that day, not bothering to wait for the official project deadline. The full marks he brings home the next day pulls that grin up on Daichi’s face again, even while he teases Yuuji with a ‘told you’ that Yuuji is only too happy to hear. And while the other pictures of Daichi are gorgeous, they don’t live up to Daichi at his best. They’re boring portrayals of a person that is anything but, and Yuuji’s glad he finally managed to capture the life he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
